The Club
by Carriej56
Summary: A/U: Ana didn't do the interview, instead she meets him in a Club and it's not love at first sight! DISCLAIMER: FSOG AND ALL CHARACTERS THEREIN ARE PROPERTY OF EL JAMES, This story is mine any characters I create are also mine. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Finals are over, thank god! I'm sooo glad I'm going out with Kate and Jose tonight. I can't wait to let my hair down and blow off some steam, and hey you never know I might even pull, it would make a change! 21 and never been kissed, I'm like a bad rom com!

I climb out of my single bed and scoop my clothes off the floor. Dropping them all unceremoniously on my bed, rifling through to try to find the perfect outfit for tonight. Kate has told me if I wear a skirt it has to be one colour, and short. The opposite of every skirt I own! She says the dress code for the club is short and tight, I'm so screwed! I grab a towel from my pile, abandoning the clothes and head for a shower.

I love the feeling of rinsing the suds out of your hair, as they slip and slide down your body. The conditioner makes my hair slick and smooth and tame, while it's under the water at least! I step out onto the towelling bath mat Kate bought to stop our feet touching the cold hard slate tiled floor. I wrap my body with my large sea green bath sheet and make the run from the bathroom to my room. Fortunately I'm not seen in my mad dash, but I'm totally caught butt naked in my room by Kate.

"So what you wearing then?" She picks through my heap of clothes, "Ana, I realise your a boho chic babe, but hell I'm tempted to call that show How Do I Look? On you." She drops my favourite seventies inspired dress on the floor. "Come through to Kate's Boutique!" She grabs my hand and begins to drag me through.  
"Can I at least put on my underwear?" She drops my hand and rolls her eyes.  
"Only if you promise to wear a bra, those puppies deserve support!"  
"Fine" she about turns and opens my underwear drawer grabbing a set she bought me for my birthday that's all wired, boned and laced, it looks like some kind of Victorian torture device, but she informed me that thongs and corsets are in, and sometimes your better just to close your mouth and say nothing in reply!

Half an hour later I'm in the underwear and Kate is using me as her own personal Barbie doll.  
"Jackpot, I knew I had one in here!" Oh crap! I shudder just wondering what she's found now, I've had a black leather skintight dress, a lilac skintight wet look dress and some kind of striped sequinned number... She presses the hanger against my throat "oh yes! Go try it Ana!" I open my eyes and see a gold flapper style dress, it looks like a replica of the Tina Turner 'Proud Mary' dress. I snatch it from her hand and slide it on. Okay it's much more skintight than Tina's but oh when I spin...those fringes dance!

"It's perfect!" I uncharacteristically gush.  
"It really is!" Kate gapes while pulling on a gold lamé hot pants and a white bandeau top that just covers her modesty.  
"Hey, I have to be trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey, yet you get to go braless?" I stand with my hands on my hips.  
"Honey, my boobs are supported, I have a strapless bra on. Do we need to go bra shopping again." She quirks her right eyebrow at me, like she does when she's lecturing me.  
"Hell no, I'm still scarred from last time!"  
We are just walking into the lounge when the doorbell rings, and Jose walks in.  
"Hey Jose!" Kate shouts, "We're in the lounge honey"  
"Hey Kate! Holy shit Ana!" He stops in front of me his eyes roaming up and down my body, leaving me feeling slightly self conscious "Why have you been hiding that amazing body for so long?" He demands.  
"See!" Kate stares at me, "I've been telling her to stop hiding for years!" She drags Jose towards her then twirls for him "So how do I look Jose?"  
"Stunning baby, as always." His eyes come back to me "But hell Ana, if I wasn't gay I'd so be hitting on you right now!" I shake my head.  
"Erm... Thanks, I think?! Don't you think Jamie might have an issue with that?"  
"I think he'd join me!" He laughs and I roll my eyes,  
"Men! Never bloody happy!" I giggle.

After a ten minute debate about what shoes I should wear, between Kate and Jose, who pulls rank being the fashion student, we can finally leave. My poor toes are crammed into sky high peep toe stilettos, or at least that's what I think they are, I tried to fight for ballet flats but got the death glare from both of them so I backed off, and snuck my flats into my purse! We are off to a new clubs grand opening tonight.  
"So what's this place called?" I ask.  
"Omg Ana, you really never listen to anything I tell you do you?"  
"Yeah I do! The bills are paid on time, I've never missed an important engagement..."  
"I know but shit Ana this club is all anyone has been talking about for weeks! It's called Something For The Weekend! It's owned by the Grey brothers, I've never met them in person, I was meant to meet Christian and interview him for the university paper but I got sick and Judy stepped in for me, says he's gorgeous but arrogant and weird, but she finds a lot of men weird..." A vague wave of recollection washes over me.  
"Yeah, I think I remember that, did you not try to send me?"  
"Yeah, then Judy stepped in at the eleventh hour."  
"Yeah, yeah, I remember that now!"  
"Okay so if you two are done with your little reminiscing session can we do our tequila shots then get in the damn cab, before he fucks off? Jamie is already texting asking where we are!"  
Kate and I share a look, Jose getting his knickers in a knot is a sight to behold! Flamboyant gestures and hair flicking and his voice rises to soprano proportions!  
"One, two, three!" I lick the salt swallow the shot and suck my lime. Mmmm, it burns.  
"One more for the road?!" Kate shouts  
"Go on then!" I wink at Jose.  
"One two three!" Shit that really burns! Kate and I grab our purses and head for the door, Jose is already in the car waiting for us.  
"Get those sexy booties in this car now, before we miss the arrival!"  
Kate shoves me in the door and scrambles in behind me.  
"Arrival?"  
"The Grey brothers are having a huge arrival apparently...well one of them definitely is"  
"Jose how do you know all this, and I don't?"  
"Well, it's the perks of being a designer, we have a back room gossip network, I know who's dating who, who's dumped who and who's pregnant and trying to hide it, I'm naming no names though!" Kate narrows her eyes at him  
"Jose Rodriguez, when I want info for a scoop, I now know where to go!"  
"Kate, darling, you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours"

We pull up at our destination and scramble for the door. I'm first out and upright.  
"Oh My God! This place looks amazing!"  
It's a large building made of glass that must have neon lights in it because it looks like a gigantic floating disco ball suspended in an even larger glass pyramid, the colours of the ball flashing and changing to an obvious beat, the music pulses out of the open doors. Kate grabs my hand and pulls me towards the queue.

"We are on the list, Kavanagh, Steele and Rodriguez." She states ignoring the death stares of the queuing girls.  
"No, I can't see those names."  
"What? I want to see your boss, my name is on that list!"  
"I'm sorry Miss, but it's not."  
There is a flurry of activity behind us as Kate and the bouncer stay locked in their battle of wills. Jose tugs my arm  
"It's him, it's one of the Grey brothers!" A tall muscular man walks up behind us.  
"Evening sir." The bouncer pulls back the rope to let him in, Jose and I jump out of his way.  
"Excuse me? I was here first and your let him walk in, no list checking, I'm on your stupid list as are my friends and you won't let us in! I don't think so buddy, get in line." I stare at her in abject horror.  
"Ryan, have you checked for her name?" He asks.  
"Yes sir, but it's not there." The poor guy is shaking, between Kate's death glare and his boss being there, this must be his night from hell!  
"Yes it is, Katherine Kavanagh, Anastasia Steele and Jose Rodriguez, we were invited!" She almost shouts, her teeth are grinding together so hard I can almost hear them breaking.  
"Let them through Ryan." He says on hearing our names.  
"But sir.." He gives him a look before yelling  
"LET THEM THROUGH"  
"Thank you! Finally" Kate grumbles under her breath, we walk through and Kate eventually turns round.  
"Kate, you told the guy off for trying to let in an owner!" Jose laughs, just as Mr Grey strides up behind us.  
"I do apologise for that Miss Kavanagh, please let me buy you and your friends a drink." He takes her hand and pulls her towards a large round floating bar in the middle of the building.  
"Kate I'll just check our coats and purses."  
"Thanks Ana." She tosses me her coat and purse and I head to find the check room.

It's obviously hidden down a corridor near the toilets! Where else would it be I ask you?! I get everything checked in and head back to the main room.  
I turn to the last place I saw them heading trying to catch a glimpse of either Jose or Kate because they will have split up by now. In my haste I walk straight into a hard muscular chest.  
"Oh shit, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"  
"Hhhhmpphhh! Watch where your going!" He bristles before dusting whatever germs I may have put on him, off his chest.  
"I'm not contaminated!"  
"Whatever, your in my way!" He picks me up and physically moves me out of his way.  
"How dare you! Put me down! Put me down!" I'm beating his arms with my fists.  
"Yo Chris, I know I told you you could pick up women here but I didn't mean it literally!" I get dropped with a thump.  
"Thank you for saving me from this brute!" I say to my saviour. He laughs  
"That brute is my little brother! Chris meet Kate and Ana, Ana, Kate meet my baby brother Chris."  
"Christian! My name is Christian! Stop holding me up and fucking me off Elliot!" He turns and storms off.  
"And there he goes, his bark is much worse than his bite!" I raise my eyebrows at him  
"Oh Ana, this is Elliot, he's been giving me the tour..." Her hair is slightly rumpled and her hot pants are sitting at a strange angle...oh great Kate the slut is in the building. I cast the lecturing eyebrow over her and she shrugs and giggles, exposing a slight smear of her lipstick on her teeth, classy Kate, real classy!  
"I need a drink, I don't care if that brute is your brother he's an ass!" I turn and head to the bar.

Two hours, and lots of booze and dancing later, I'm as happy as a pig in shit! The music pulses through my body and I feel fantastic, more alive than I have in ages, or maybe even ever! I down a pint of water and head back out onto the floor. The combined body heat as we all pulsate together is beginning to make my head spin, almost on cue I'm handed another pint of water, it chills my throat and makes my body tingle. I wipe my mouth, and forehead, first with the cool glass, then with the back of my hand.  
"Thanks" I say to my water boy, but he's gone, this club is good! Not many provide water boys! I return the glass to the bar as the DJ shouts over the sound system that it's almost time to go, and dedications will now be played. This is often the greatest part of the night! I sit the first couple of slow ones out, rejecting the many suitors that ask. I watch as Elliot twirls Kate and see Jamie twirling Jose. It's nice to see them happy.  
"The next song is dedicated to Anastasia..." I hear the first bars of Proud Mary fire up and look at Kate she winks and nods. We stand across from each other and pull out our prepubescent dance routine. Hair flicking, bum wiggling, strutting the works, she even kneels at my feet as I spin, tinaesque on the dance floor! By the end we are both exhausted and the club is empty.  
"Come on time to go home, miss thing!" Kate laughs at me as I try to strut to the coat check room backwards. I trip on the heels, one breaks and I do a perfect Bambi, on ice, impersonation. I land with a thud on my behind, causing both Kate and I to begin giggling like a pair of schoolgirls. Kate's face freezes and I look up to see the brute loitering above me.  
"Mr Grumpy Pants! You've come out to play!" The DJ has left slow music playing in the background and Kate is already swaying in Elliot's arms, at least I'm pretty sure it's them that are swaying... I grab his hand and pull him forward kicking off my broken heels.  
"Dance with me?"  
"You should be leaving your drunk." He replies. I bat my eyelashes at him,  
"I know what I am, I just want one final dance then Ill go" I tug his arm again and feel him relenting.  
"One dance then you leave."  
"Yes, sir, Mr Grey..." I slur.  
He pulls me into his arms and spins me round the floor, I feel like a princess, until my stomach decides that the twirling is too much.  
"No more spinning, I'm gonna..." Yep, I puke all over myself oh great.  
"Elliot, get her home! Now! And don't let her back in." He turns and walks away from me as I sit covered in sick weeping on the dance floor.  
"Don't leave me!" I yell.

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**"Don't leave me!" I yell**

**x X x**

I wake up wearing a black dress shirt that smells of aftershave, it has the club logo embroidered on the pocket. My head is pounding. There is a carafe of water, a glass and some Advil on my bedside cabinet. I pour a small glass of water and take the pills before pulling the quilt up over my head to block out the light. The last thing I remember is leaving the flat... Oh god! I groan as I hear Kate coming up the hall, talking in pantomime whispers.

"Shhhhh" she giggles loudly. "Don't wake the bear!" She bangs on my door.

"Shut up Kate!" I drag the pillow over my head.

"Oh goodie, the bears awake!" She bursts into my room.

"Katie, I think we should leave her be, she will be feeling rough today!" A male voice gently chides her.

"What? And pass up the opportunity to ridicule her behaviour last night? No chance!"

"Huh?" I surface from under the pillow and covers "what did I do?"

"Oh sweetie!" She hugs me then pats my hand "what didn't you do?" My stomach twists and I can almost feel my face turning green.

"Move!" I dive out the bed and run top speed to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later I'm done and feeling worse than ever, and that's without knowing what else happened last night. I crawl back to bed and try to sleep to off. I'm not in luck, grey eyes haunt my dreams, with harsh words, softly spoken in my ear... Wtf kind of funky dreams are these? I stumble out of bed and pull on a pair of baggy jeans and thud my way up to the kitchen. I flick on the kettle and stare out the window as I wait for it to boil. I hear the hum of music coming from the living room. I pour the water into the pot then quickly dunk and squeeze my teabag before dropping it into our food recycling bin. I pour it into my cup and take a sip, slightly scalding my mouth making myself feel more normal again.

I head into the living room to find Kate and the guy from earlier, that seems familiar, wrapped in each other kissing passionately.

"Oh, shit, sorry!" I turn to leave.

"Nah your okay Ana. Come sit down an tell me what you remember!" She has a glee filled grin, this is going to be painful, I know it!

"There was lots of dancing, drinking and i might have been sick" I sniff my hair "I think I was." Kate giggles.

"That's all? You were more wasted than I thought!" She looks at familiar guy. "I don't think you even got a mention Elliot!" Her eyes land on me "you remember Elliot, don't you?" I shrug

"Kinda, he looks familiar..."

"Fuck! So do you remember Christian?" I furrow my brow, as I think

"That name sounds familiar, is that the guy that works at IHOP?" Kate and Elliot burst out laughing.

"Oh can I tell him that please?!"

"Don't you dare, unless you want me to rip you a new asshole!" Kate threatens, he holds his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay. No need to threaten bodily harm!" They start making out again, oh Lordy, get a room!

"Excuse me, but who the fuck is Christian?" I snap, they break apart, Kate looking sheepish.

"Chris, is my brother." Elliot answers me.

"And that's important why?" They both look at me as if I'm insane.

"You REALLY don't remember? My god Ana, you stripped off on the dance floor for him!" I almost drop my mug

"No, no fucking way! Stop taking the piss!"

"Explain why your wearing his shirt then?" I stare at her confused.

"Huh?" I examine my clothes running my hand over the embroidered pocket.

"That's Christians shirt..." She giggles loudly.

"Omg! I stripped? I'm so ashamed." I drop my head into my hands, regretting the quick motion almost instantly as the dull thud in my head becomes a sharp stabbing sensation. Kate and Elliot laugh hysterically

"What?" Oh Jeez what now?

"I'm kidding, you threw up! Christian and Elliot carried you to the bathroom and tried to get your outfit off you but you wouldn't cooperate, you kept calling him a grey eyed god and begging him not to leave you!" I feel the burn in my cheeks. "It's alright babe I shoved the pair of them out to get you something to put on while I stripped you pukey clothes off. You got Christians shirt because he had a spare..."

"Oh...grey eyes?" My mind wanders back into my dreams

"Yup." She answers

"That's how they start, Christians gaga girls! I'm surprised you weren't interested in him Katie" Elliot says as he fondle Kate's boobs on the couch, I'm gonna need brain bleach if they keep this up!

"Nah, he's a cold fish, not my type at all!" She pushes her way onto his lap and I actually see her tongue heading down the guys throat. *Shudder* No offence Ana"

"None taken...wait, what?" Does she think I'm attracted to a guy just because I hit on him when I was drunk? Is she insane? She looks round at me, extracting her tongue from his, I'm surprised they aren't tied in knots!

"Doesn't matter babe, go grab a shower, no offence but you stink of vomit." Kate, always so tactful! She turns back to Elliot and begins eating his face again, when I see her hands snaking into his jeans, I know it's time to leave! I dump my empty mug on the table and head out.

I groan my way to the bathroom, the bright hallway is killing my head, fortunately the bathroom is a bit of a gloomy room, normally I hate that but today I'm more than glad to slink about in it's murky shadows. I pull off, what I now know to be, Christians shirt. It has his name embroidered across the back in silver thread, how did I not feel that? Probably because it's like a tent on me! The guy is either a super sizer who likes his MacDonald's or he's a built athlete... I hope for the second but it's more likely the first! I pull of my jeans and jump into the shower, recalling being here last night.

I close my eyes as I rub my body into a lather with my shower gel, caressing my entire body stroking my breasts and playing with my nipples, in the name of hygiene of course! I turn and rub the suds away, my hand slips down my body to my hips, I stroke the cheeks of my behind bringing my hands up and over my hip bones, sliding them down my pelvis and my upper thighs. I repeat this process a few times before sliding one hand up between my thighs towards my pleasure centre. I trace around my outer lips so lightly I can barely feel it, I convulse with desire. I touch them a little harder, pressing the delicate flesh, feeling it becoming engorged. I plunge one finger inside myself, as the water cascades down my body, and my juices coat my finger. I only have one image rattling round my brain, encouraging me, pushing me onwards, those haunted grey eyes, sparks seem to fly from my fingers as I press down on my clit, stroking it while gently plunging two fingers in and out, those eyes push me further, I feel his hands on mine I feel him taking over, as the quivering begins on the inside walls, I feel him thrusting into me, faster and faster and faster, and oh my god, I come hard and fast, I can feel my juices pouring down my hand and am surprised to see it there.

I could have sworn he was with me, this mysterious Christian who rescues girls in clubs. I'm going to have to seek him out, at least to return his shirt...

**A/N: So how do you think that's gonna go? LOL No Christian this chapter, I think he may pop up in the next one though... Let me know what you think and/if I should continue? I'm going to try for weekly updates, but no promises! ;) Thanks for reading Carrie x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, sorry this has taken so long, I've been rather poorly and on lots of meds and the stuff I was writing was complete gobbledygook! I didn't understand half of it! But no I've not forgotten this story or Ana's New Roommate, I'm hoping to update that one sometime in the next week too (I've now got a poorly child...the joys of motherhood!) anyway, here is the next instalment of The Club, enjoy! (And review please! On another note all suggestions welcome as I have no real plan of where this is going, I just hope it's a fun ride to get there!)**

I could have sworn he was with me, this mysterious Christian who rescues girls in clubs.  
I'm going to have to seek him out, at least to return his shirt...

X x X

"Kate, I'm going out for a while I'll be back later" I shout as I grab my keys and throw on my coat. There's no reply, I honestly didn't expect one considering the hot guy, Elliot, that she was eating on the couch earlier!

I walk to the nearest bus stop hoping that I'm not to late to catch the one that stops across the road from the club. I sit on the bench and wait for the bus that will take me back to the scene of the crime, and to the grey eyed man of my dreams.

The bus hisses to a stop and I jump on. I grab a seat near the front and people watch for a bit. My eyes catch an older couple so obviously in love. The way he strokes her face and her blush creeps into her cheeks, it's so romantic. I wish I had romance in my life, but it never seems to be, according to Kate free love went out in the sixties. A girl can live in hope though! I have a feeling that I was just born in the wrong decade. The only free love I get is when I'm alone and my hand or my dildo get me off! Romance would be nice, I wonder if Christian is a romantic? I sit and get carried away in a daydream about princes and princesses with noble steeds and ivory towers, so carried away that I miss my stop. Bollocks! I need to walk two blocks back to the club, in a vain hope that my grey eyed Prince Charming is there.

Just my luck, it pours with rain and my tie dyed floaty skirt is a wet tangled mess stuck to legs, that have now turned patchwork as the dye is running from my skirt. My hair has gone into tight curls and looks like I've stuck my finger in an electricity outlet. Great! The only dry thing I have is Christians shirt in my bag.

I reach the front door of the magnificent glass structure and knock as hard as I can. To my astonishment the door swings open. I push it and step inside. I can hear voices it sounds like they are checking off an inventory are something like that. I look about but can't quite work out where the voices are, it's really echoey in here. Then I hear a loud mans voice yelling something about incompetence and Elliot and I know it must be him, the man I seek, Christian. His voice is cold and gruff, not exactly how I pictured him... I follow his bellows and find a small dark corridor with a staircase in the middle, he's definitely up there and sounds really angry, part of me wants to run away but I need to return his property and thank him.

I hurry up the stairs and stumble on the top one, tripping on my now ruined skirt ripping it right up the front totally exposing my knickers, and landing face first on a hard wooden floor, smacking my nose, hard.  
"Who the fuck?"  
"Bollocks!" I grab a handful of skirt and pinch my nose trying to stem the bleeding, as I scramble to try to get myself upright only to slip and land on my arse again. "Shit!" I hope he's not too moral and lets me off with swearing. I raise my head up to see an angry pair of grey eyes boring into me.  
"What the fuck do you want? Other than to create yet more mess and another scene?" So much for caring... I rummage in my bag with my free hand and pull out his shirt.  
"I just came to give you this back and to..."  
"Right well you've done that now" he interrupts "you can go, and remember Miss Steele, your barred. Even during the day. In face especially during the day." Huh? My confusion must show on my face but he waves me away with his hand. When I don't instantly jump up he fixes me with a cold hard glare that makes my blood run cold. "You can leave now."  
"I would, if I could get up and my nose wasn't bleeding quite so much! I think I've broken it again! Shit! Can you call a doctor or something, or at least my roommate Kate?"  
"No." I try to scramble to my feet, letting go of my nose in the process which pours fresh red blood all over the cream rug his desk sits upon. I grab my skirt up again, not giving a thought to my dignity and thrust it up my nose stemming the blood as best I can.  
"Well thank you for your shirt last night. I'm sure it saved my dignity although considering today's debacle I wish you hadn't bothered." I turn and head back down the stairs, limping slightly as I must have banged my shin at some point too.

As I get to the large open dance space, that had been deserted, it's now obviously full to see me limping out covered in blood snot and tears showing my pants. Kate is in for a lecture when I get home.  
"Ana?" I turn slowly to see Elliot watching me. "What the hell happened to you? Why are you here?"  
"I returned your brothers shirt." I reply curtly  
"Oh." He at least has the decency to redden his cheeks.  
"You could have warned me that he's an asshole! I would have kept his damn shirt! He wouldn't even call a doctor, I mean what kind of sick bastard is he?"  
"I'm so sorry." He turns "Kelley, we need a medic here now please."  
"I'll call now sir."  
"I'll get Kate here too."  
"Thanks, oh and you could have warned me that I'm barred!"  
"Your not. Christian thinks he's god, but he's an ass most of the time!" He sits me on a chair as the EMT's arrive.  
"Okay honey, can you tell me what happened?" The female asks me.  
"I tripped on a stair and fell onto a wooden floor where I banged my nose."  
"Did you lose consciousness at all?"  
"I don't think so..."  
"No, she didn't." A voice booms behind me. The colour must drain from my face because the next thing I know the EMT is talking to me really loudly and slowly.  
"I can hear you, my ears are fine."  
"Of course you can sweetie, we are just a little concerned by your blood loss and your colour, your looking very white."  
"She obviously needs to go to hospital, Dr Trevelyan-Grey is waiting for her." The ice drips from every syllable he utters. I spin my head round to look at him, his expression is closed.  
"Yes Mr Grey you explained that when you called, we are taking her now." I feel them lifting me onto a gurney someone thrusts a cloth into my free hand. It rests over my waist hiding my knickers. The EMT's cover me in layers of blankets and bundle me into the awaiting ambulance. I lift my head to look at the grey brothers.  
"Thank you" I lie back down as the doors slam shut. Did my eyes deceive me or did Christian look worried?


End file.
